Out of the Mouths of Babes
by Bishop T
Summary: A visiting minister's question receives an amusing but accurate answer from a fiveyearold.


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by Bishop T

Rating: T

Characters: Amanda, Spock, Bishop Xaivior Du Four, Sarek

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount.

Summary: A visiting minister'squestion receives an accurate and amusing answer from a five-year-old.

ooOoo

Amanda finished putting the tea service on the tea cart and wheeled it into the living room. The front door chime sounded and shewent to let in her guest. She opened the door with a radiant smile and greeted the cleric. "Good afternoon, Xai, please come in and get out of the heat."

"Good afternoon, Amanda, thank God it is pleasantly cool in here," he said as he removed his panama hat and took out a handkerchief and mopped his damp brow. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," she said as they exchanged a brief hug. She set his hat on a side table near the front door and said, "You haven't changed much, Xai, you're still tall, dark and handsome and I see you have the good sense to wear a light Vulcan tunic and slacks. Come this way," she said as she led him down the hall into the living room. "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I sent a subspace message to Sarek two nights ago to let him know that you would be vacationing here on Vulcan for a month. I received his reply this morning and he said to tell you that he will arrive home from the conference in two days and is looking forward to seeing you again."

"It will be so good to see him again and play chess with him in person. It's just not the same playing long distance. I have missed you, too," he said as he sat down. "You and I had many stimulating conversations in the past and in our correspondence since you left Earth. It is wonderful to do it face to face again."

"Flatterer." Amanda smiled as she filled their cups with tea. She picked up the sugar bowl and asked, "If memory serves me correctly you take two, do you not?"

"Yes, my dear, thank you." He stirred his tea and took a sip. "Your invitation to tea was from you and your son, Spock. I trust that he is on his way home from school. I look forward to meeting him. Is he four or five years old by now?"

"He just had his fifth birthday last month. He should arrive home from school any minute now. We have told him a lot about you and he is looking forward to meeting you," she said as she passed him a small plate. "We have been friends too long to stand on ceremony, please feel free to help yourself to the finger sandwiches and biscuits, Xai."

"Thank you. You have always known how to make an old friend feel welcome."

"How are your parents? Do they still live in San Francisco?"

"Yes they still live there and are both healthy, thank God. They both send you their love and my mother wanted me to give you this." He reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a three-by-five card and handed it to Amanda.

She looked at it and exclaimed, "Oh Xai! It's her secret recipe for chocolate delight cake! It's my favorite dessert!"

"She missed you and wanted you to have it. You will keep the recipe a secret, won't you?"

"Of course I will and in return I'll send her my secret recipe for Boston cream pie. The recipe has been in my family for ages."

They heard the front door open, then close and turned to see Spock enter into the living room.

Spock saw his mother and a man having tea and he recognized the man as Bishop Du Four from the picture his mother had shown him last night. The only difference was that his hair was graying at his temples. Spock looked at his mother and she smiled at him.

"You're just in time for tea, Spock. Come in and join us." As Spock came in and stood before them, his mother continued speaking. "Spock, this is Bishop Du Four. Bishop, this is my son Spock."

"Good afternoon, Bishop Du Four, it is an honor to meet you," Spock said formally.

"Good afternoon, Spock, I've heard a lot about you from your parents and I'm very glad to meet you." As Spock went to sit down next to his mother, the bishop continued, "I see a strong resemblance between you and your great-grandfather Solkar; however, you do have Sarek's high forehead."

"He also has Sarek's long, slender fingers," Amanda replied as she refilled their cups then served her son.

"So I see." He looked directly at Spock and asked, "Have you inherited your parents'musical talents, too?"

"Yes sir, I have. When I was three years old, Mother began teaching me to play the piano and Father began teaching me to play the lyrette."

"I'm glad to hear it. I have many fond memories of hearing your parents perform while they were on Earth. Your mother is a fantastic cook too and after eating a feast fit for a king, your father would direct all the dinner guests into the parlor where he and your mother would enthrall us all with a musical recital. Perhaps they will do so again while I'm here and I could hear you play, also."

"I would consider it an honor to do so, sir. I have participated in many after-dinner recitals with my parents since my fourth birthday."

They were interrupted by the sound of the comm chime."Please excuse me," Amanda said as she stood up. "I'll take the call in the study and allow you two to get better acquainted."

"Take your time, my dear. You have a very fine son and I believe we will get along famously."

Amanda smiled as she left the room and entered the study to take the call. She sat down and saw that the call was from Sarek. She hoped everything was all right and that he wasn't calling to say that his trip home would be delayed.

Sarek appeared on the screen and said, "I have pleasingnews, my wife. The conference ended early this afternoon and I am on my way home, even as I speak."

"That's wonderful, Sarek! I'm so glad and I know the bishop will be pleased, too. He is really looking forward to getting together with you again. I invited him over for tea this afternoon and introduced him to our son. They are getting along splendidly and if I know Xai, he is probably telling Spock a Bible story by now."

"Indeed, my wife, I quite agree, knowing Xaivior as we do. I will arrive at home tomorrow morning. Tell Xaivior the news and that I've learned some new chess strategies that will enable me to . . . beat the pants off of him, as he would say."

She chuckled and said, "I'll be sure to tell him." Her expression grew serious as she said, "I've missed you, my husband."

"I have missed you too, my wife." His voice took on a deeper tone and softened as he continued, "I have read about some interesting techniques that I plan to share with you in the privacy of our room."

"Oh?" she responded breathlessly and wastotally mesmerized by the look in his eyes. "You intrigue me, my husband."

"As you do me, my k'diwa. I must take my leave of you now but I will see you tomorrow, Sarek out."

Amanda sat there for a moment and got ahold of herself. It was going to be difficult to get to sleep tonight as she truly was intrigued by what Sarek had said to her, nor did she want her overactive imagination to get caught up in wild fantasies while she had company. Especially when that company was a man she knew had fallen in love with her but had stopped pursuing her when he realized she was totally smitten with Sarek. She got up and walked back into the living room. She realized that the bishop was telling Spock the parable of the prodical son and had reached an eloquent climax.

"But in the midst of all this joy and excitement," he said, "there was one to whom the feast did not mean good times and laughter, but bitterness – one who hated the thought of attending the feast. Can you tell me who this was?"

Spock answered with complete confidence, "The fatted calf."

The bishop looked startled then began to laugh. He spotted Amanda, paused to catch his breath and said, "Your son is an absolute delight, my dear, and he is quite right, you know."

"Indeed he is." Amanda laughed and looked fondly at her son.

Spock was not sure why they found his answer so amusing and not knowing what else to do he raised his right eyebrow. His mother and the bishop laughed even harder.

Finally their laughter subsided and the bishop took out his handkerchief and wiped his face. He looked at his watch, stood up and said, "I have enjoyed this little tea party immensely but I must be going."

"Must you leave so soon?" Amanda asked.

"You must remember that I'm not used to the heavier gravity on Vulcan. Between that and warp-lag I'm starting to feel a little fatigued. I'm sure that after a good night's sleep I'll be feeling much better."

"I'm sure you will," she said as she and Spock showed him to the door and she handed him his hat. "Oh, before I forget, the comm call was from Sarek. The conference he attended finished up early and he will arrive home tomorrow morning. He said to tell you that he has learned some new chess strategies that will enable him to beat the pants off you."

Xai grinned and replied, "We'll see about that. I learned a new strategy or two on my journey here to Vulcan. Thanks for your hospitality, Amanda." He knelt down to eye level with Spock and raised his hand in the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Spock."

Spock returned the gesture and replied, "Peace and long life, Bishop Du Four."

Xai stood up and gave Amanda a brief hug. "I'll see you and Sarek tomorrow," he said as he put on his hat and walked out to his rental flitter.

Amanda closed the front door and turned to her son. "It's going to be interesting to see what new chess strategies your father and the bishop have come up with."

"Indeed. Father told me that Bishop Du Four is a chess master whose skills are an even match for his own. He told me to watch their games very carefully as it would be an excellent opportunity to learn the human style of game. He said that humans sometimes win by not making logical moves!"

"Indeed they do, Spock, and you will get to observe and learn about it first hand. Now, come help me clean up the living room, then do your homework."

"Yes, Mother," Spock answered as they went back into the living room.


End file.
